Sarkis
Stat Progression Unit Highlights Sarkis, the Agent of Chaos, is a highly versatile and fearsome Mercenary. *Main Functions : **''Sarkis'', being a Special Forces Mercenary does not Lead nor is a member of a Special Forces Fireteam. *Primary Attacks : **Primary Weapon : RPG ( Long Range ). ***Damage Per Round : 47,625 ***Clip Size : 1 ***Fire Rate : N / A ***Reload : 2 seconds ***Splash Radius : 80 ***AoE Burst Firing ***Targets Both Ground an Air **Secondary Weapon : M32 Grenade Launcher ( Close Range ). ***AoE ***Targets only Ground **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Dual Fire : **Units with Dual Fire will alternate between fire modes ( Long-Range & Close-Range ) depending on the Target's range from unit. ***For targets at Long Range the Primary weapon is always used. ***For targets at Short Range the Secondary weapon is always used. *Stealth : **Sarkis remain Cloaked in combat until he begin firing at targets. ***Once Sarkis cease firing he will once again become cloaked. *Native Special Tactics : **EMP Grenade - Applies Shock ( ) and Damages to an area. **Flashbang Grenade - Applies Concussion ( ) and Damages to an area. **Chemical Grenade - Applies Corrosion ( ) and Damages to an area. Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *''Sarkis'' gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Feb 09, 2016. *''Sarkis'' had its Hero status revoked in the Game Update of Oct 29, 2015. *''Sarkis'' received a ~ 40% reduction in Repair Time in the Game Update of Sep 18, 2015. *''Sarkis'' was introduced via the Shadow Ops during the Phantom Operative ( Jul 31, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Sarkis'' may NOT be place in any type of Bunker. *''Sarkis'' will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *''Sarkis'' WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *''Sarkis'' is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing a target. Trivia *''Sarkis'' at Level 10 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 1,148 Damage it sustains. *''Sarkis'' is also known as the Agent of Chaos. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 152'' Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **First Special Forces unit to be upgraded via the standard Resources method - Sarkis **First Special Forces Hero that cannot create and manage a Fireteam. - Sarkis **First Special Forces Hero that is capable of Stealth. - Sarkis **First Special Forces Unit to have its Hero status Revoked - Sarkis *Shadow Ops Firsts : **First Special Forces Unit awarded as a Shadow Ops Campaign Prize - Sarkis **First Special Forces Hero awarded as a Shadow Ops Campaign Prize - Sarkis **First Infantry Unit awarded as a Shadow Ops Campaign Prize - Sarkis Quote Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/30/15 ) - Phantom Operative - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 08/14/15 ) - Sarkis Range Too Short? ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated Sarkis In Action.gif|Sarkis In Action Gallery ShadowOperative-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art David Nakayama (DNA-1) Sarkis-ShadowOpsDescription.png|Shadow Ops Info sarkis_shadow_unlocked.png|Sarkis Unlocked Sarkis-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Sarkis-ProductionLimit.png|Unique Production Limit zVlrT8.png|Large Pic Sarkis stats2.JPG Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 02-09-2016.png|Game Update : Feb 09, 2016 Additional Levels Sarkis Hero.png|Hero Capacity Warning Pre - GU : Oct 29, 2015 Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Infantry Category:Speicial Forces - Mercenary Category:Stealth Weapon Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:A to Z